The Camping Trip
by MakeMagic
Summary: Kisa comes up with a brilliant idea:a camping trip with Tohru which then turns out to be with Hiro and Kyo too. How will these four get along and make it two days in the woods? Read to find out! Rated T for some swearing and my paranoia.
1. Chapter 1: The Idea

**[Author's Note]: Ok so this is my first fanfic so I really need all of you people to review like crazy! I won't add my next chapter until at least one person reviews then that first person will get a special mention in my next chapter! Alright now read it!]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters...yet mwahahaha *cough cough* just kidding im not planning a take over of Fruits basket...*twitch***

**The Camping Trip: Chapter 1**

The day starts off just like any other day would at Shigure Sohma's house. Kyo just challenged Yuki to a fight, and lost. Shigure's sleeping and ignoring his poor editor's calls and Tohru is in the living room but instead of being alone doing various household tasks, Kisa was there for the day as a visitor. Currently they were folding laundry and having a pleasant chat.

"Am I folding these right Tohru?" Kisa asks timidly

"Your doing great Kisa!" Tohru praise's.

Kisa smiles a pleased grin at Tohru's compliment but then a thought crosses her mind.

"Uhh…Tohru?" Kisa starts

"Yes Kisa?"

"I was wondering… if maybe…you and I could go on a..a camping trip? Someone at school today shared their camping stories and it…it sounded like fun so I thought…" Kisa says in a shaky voice, still adjusting to talking again.

"…I would LOVE TOO!!" Tohru says ecstatically. " What a great idea Kisa! We're going to have to so much fun!"

"_This is going to be soo great! Tohru and I will make s'mores and tell stories and_--" Kisa's happy thoughts were interrupted by Tohru.

"Kisa? Do you think Hiro and Kyo would like to go? It's just that I can't think of either of them lasting even a night without us" Tohru says with a smile.

"Of course! I mean I bet Kyo would come and…and I think Hiro would come too, I'll make sure I ask him as soon as I see him" Kisa says with a slight blush after mentioning Hiro.

Now conviently at that moment Hiro was just arriving at Shigure's house to check on Kisa since he...well he missed her. As he knocked on the front sliding door he reminisced on yesterday's trip to the park with Kisa, just Kisa. Hiro's heart grew ten time's it's size with love.

"_Oh Kisa, I love you so much…" _Hiro thinks dreamily but then his loving thoughts experienced a rude awakening when Tohru opened the door.

"Oh it's you, where's Kisa?" Hiro greets rudely.

"Hi Hiro! Come on in! Kisa and I were just talking about you" Tohru responds cheerily as if purposefully ignoring the fact that Hiro despised her.

*sigh* "Fine, move" Hiro says grumpily as he pushes Tohru aside so he could get in. His gloomy thoughts were immediately brightened when he sees Kisa getting up to greet him.

"Hi Hiro!" Kisa greets warmly as she gets up to give Hiro a hug.

"Hey Kisa" Hiro responds back shyly as he returns the gesture, trying as hard as he could to not hug her back as hard as he could.

"_Aww… Look how cute they look!" _Tohru thinks as she views the exchange from the entrance to the living room.

Hiro snaps reluctantly out of his peace with Kisa because of Tohru (again). He pulls away, sadly, from his love to scowl darkly at Tohru and Tohru returns the look with a confused one, still not fully understanding that Hiro didn't want to have anything to do with her. "Ok so what do you two want to ask me?" Hiro asks in a bored but slightly curious tone as he takes a seat besides Kisa.

"Well…at school today, someone shared their camping trip stories and…and it sounded like fun, camping that is, and I…I asked Tohru if we, her and I, could go camping and…and I was wondering…" Kisa says in a shy hurry not finishing the sentence out of pure embarrassment. Tohru jumps in to finish the sentence

"We were both wondering if you would like to join us!" Tohru asks with a hopeful look in her eyes that was shared by Kisa.

"_I can't say no! There's no way I'm leaving my poor defenseless Kisa in the woods with that…that idiot Tohru! I have to say yes, damn! More wasted time with that accursed Tohru…" _Hiro thinks in an angered rush.

" Fine, I'll go you two will need my help anyway" Hiro says matter-of-factly.

"Great! This is going to be so much fun! We can make s'mores and tell stories and go hiking and maybe Kyo can show us some cool woods tricks and--" Tohru's ramble was cut short by Hiro listening to her last statement.

"Wait? Kyo is going?! There's no way I'm--" Hiro stopped himself when he toke notice of Kisa's sullen expression.

"_Oh no, I can't disappoint Kisa like this! Now I have to spend this stupid trip with Tohru _and _Kyo! Do it for Kisa Do it for Kisa…" _Hiro thought angrily again.

*sigh* " Never mind I guess I can stand to be with you and Kyo" Hiro says to Tohru.

Kisa's face instantly brightened up and she gave him a big hug.

"Thank you so much Hiro" she whispers in his ear.

"_Do it for Kisa" _Hiro thinks in his head as he returns the hug.

"Only for you Kisa" Hiro whispers back.

**End of Chapter 1**

**[A/N] So did you like it? Dont' forget to review and sorry it's short but I promise the other chapters will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready

**[A/N: Alright my readers here is the glorious chapter 2! Tohru tells Kyo about the camping trip, and the adventure begins! I told you it would be longer! (thats what she said) Don't forget to R&R, don't be shy I need all of the feedback I can get because I'm planning to write a big story in the near future... secret secret... And I would like to thank Candace White for being the first to review (xPeanutButterx was very close) thank you soo much and this chapter is dedicated to you! im so corny lol ok now read!!]**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters...yet mwahahaha *cough cough* just kidding im not planning a take over of Fruits basket...*twitch***

**Chapter 2: Getting Ready**

"This food is so delicious Kyo! You always take me to such great places!" Tohru raves to Kyo on their date.

"I knew you'd say something like that" Kyo says with a smirk playing on his lips.

"_I love Kyo so much! I must be the luckiest girl in the world to be with such a wonderful guy! Oh and that reminds me…" _Tohru thinks dreamily.

" I almost forgot to tell you! Kisa, Hiro and I are going on a camping trip and I wanted to know if you could come since I really want Kisa to spend more time with Hiro without me and I don't think she can do that alone so I want to be there but also have someone to talk to and could that be you?" Tohru explains in a rush.

"Uh-Uhh…" Kyo sputters

"_A camping trip with Tohru? This must be a dream! We could have so much at the lake, hiking and maybe I could show her some of my martial arts moves! But…that damn Hiro will ruin everything with his smart-ass comments all the time. I better say n--" _Kyo stopped his thoughts when he remembered that Tohru was still waiting for an answer and Kyo isn't the fastest thinker. By now Tohru's eyes were downcast and she was mumbling things like "You don't have to go" and " It's ok if you say no, really"

"_Why would he want to go anyway, I'd probably just get in his way…" _Tohru thinks sadly not even fully realizing that she was saying such things.

" _Damn! Now I can't say no, she'll be so hurt I can see it in her face!" _Kyo thinks angrily.

"I'll go, but just so that jerk Hiro doesn't push you in the lake" Kyo says while rolling his eyes.

The reaction was almost instant.

"Yay!! We're going to have so much fun! Thank you Kyo thank you! Your so unselfish and kind and--"

Kyo silenced her cheers the best way he could: by leaning across the table and planting a kiss on her chattering lips.

"Glad you're happy" Kyo says after pulling away from a blushing Tohru.

* * *

"Ok four pairs of socks, two skirts, two pairs of jeans, hiking boots, sneakers, sandals, one heavy coat, one light coat, flashlight, batteries, two long sleeved shirts, one sweater, fours pairs of socks, underwe--" Tohru's long checklist was interrupted by a chuckle coming from the doorway to her room.

"Ahh! Kyo you scared me!" Tohru gasps while quickly covering up any embarrassing clothing. **[A/N: embarrassing clothing referring to underwear people in case you didn't know]**

"Sorry it's just you said socks twice" Kyo says with a smile on his face.

"You can never have enough socks!" Tohru replies happily. "So have you finished packing yet?"

"Yeah my bags done" Kyo points to a small backpack that looked like it had close to nothing inside.

*gasp* "Why did you pack so little Kyo?!" Tohru yells. "You're going to freeze out there, it's the beginning of January not August! Do you have enough socks? Are these SHORTS? Kyo did you need my help? I should've checked on you! And this shirt…"

Tohru rambled on and on as she rushed to Kyo's room, discarding the small backpack and picking up the bigger bag that was already on Kyo's bed.

"_I knew she would do that. She always likes doing stuff for other people so there's no harm if I just…give her an excuse to, right?" _Kyo thinks as he sits on his bed, watching as Tohru rushes from his closet to his bag, closet then bag, closet…

Kyo got dizzy just looking at her. So much so that he gradually fell asleep.

**1 Hour Later**

"Phew! Look's like I'm done! Ok Kyo, your bag is packed" Tohru says with a triumphant grin.

"Kyo?" Tohru calls out again and turns around to see Kyo in a deep sleep.

"_He's so cute when he's asleep! But Mom always told that if I wake up a sleeping person you'll get bad luck and I can't have bad luck before the trip! Some thing bad might happen to someone! What should I do?"_ As Tohru was thinking frantically about what to do, Yuki was just waking up from his own nap. Feeling refreshed he suddenly remembered Tohru and Kyo's camping trip.

"_I should probably check on Tohru to see if she needs any help" _Yuki thinks while walking down the hall. As he was walking, he absentmindedly glanced at Kyo's room but what he saw made him do a double take. Kyo was obviously asleep in his bed - that was normal - but what wasn't normal was Tohru kneeling in front of Kyo while softly poking his cheek every few seconds. Whenever Kyo would move slightly Tohru would jump back about two feet and start pacing worriedly then she would do the same thing over again.

"Tohru?" Yuki calls out with a very confused look on his face.

"Huh? Oh Yuki! Thank goodness you're here!" Tohru exclaims quietly after she snaps out of her odd little cycle. "Yuki it's horrible! Kyo fell asleep and my mom always said that if I wake up a sleeping person then I'll have bad luck and I don't want to cause anyone any bad luck on this trip!" Tohru rushes in a whisper while looking from Yuki to Kyo and back.

"Hmm…Let me take care of it" Yuki simply states.

He then walks calmly over to Kyo, grabs the arm that's sprawled over the side and pulls him roughly on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kyo snaps after his rude awakening then when he sees Yuki with a self-satisfied smirk on his face that's when the real anger comes. "YOU DAMN RAT!! HOW DARE YOU THROW ME ON THE GROUND LIKE THAT! COME BACK HERE, WHY ARE YOU WALKING AWAY? ARE YOU TOO AFRAID TO FACE ME LIKE A MAN YOU STUPID RAT?" Kyo screams now fully standing.

"Well your not being very specific, am I a rat or a man? While you think about that for who knows how long, I suggest you listen to poor Tohru who was waiting ever so patiently for your awakening" Yuki retorts while winking at Tohru before walking out of the room.

"That bastard…So what is that you wanted Tohru?" Kyo asks after regaining his calm.

"Oh! I just wanted to say that I've finished packing and Hatori called, he said that he'd be here any minute with Hiro and Kisa for the trip" Tohru informs.

" Ok, I'll bring the bags downstairs" Kyo says back, still angry about being woken up so roughly.

"I'll check on the food I packed! And don't be so angry Kyo, this is supposed to be a happy trip!" Tohru says sweetly while quickly kissing him on the cheek.

"_She never stops being…_her _does she?" _Kyo thinks happily as he picks up Tohru's bag and then his own. As he reaches the front door, he sets the bags down but before he can even take a breath an annoying older man's voice from the living room interrupts.

"Oh Kyo your so helpful! Carrying those bags for Tohru, when did you become such a gentleman?" Shigure gushed sarcastically from the living room couch.

"Shut up old man" Kyo grumbled back as a response.

"Kyo, how could you be so…so _hurtful_?" Shigure weeps dramatically.

"Easily" Kyo replies while walking to the kitchen to see if Tohru needs any help. He could still hear Shigure's fake sobbing when he reached the entranceway.

"Thanks for carrying the bags Kyo! Can you help me put the food into the bags here? If it's not too much trouble that is!" Tohru asks politely.

"Sure" Kyo replies back, while suddenly noticing how much food Tohru had prepared.

There was a bento that was filled with all of Kyo's favorites like onigiri with a bunch of different fillers like plums, tuna, and egg, some regular fish, and Kyo was happy to see not a single leek!

Next to his bento there was Tohru's which had just about the same things but with some miso soup so she could tell the two apart. Next to the bentos was a small cooler to keep the food good. After the cooler there was a huge canvas bag that really shocked Kyo. It looked like there was silverware, pillows, blankets, sleeping bags, the tent and pretty much all of the necessary supplies in there.

"Tohru…why is there so much stuff in that bag?" Kyo asks with a dumbfounded expression.

"That's not a lot it just looks like there is" Tohru says back with a slight frown.

"_Maybe I did pack too much…should I check everything again?" _Tohru thought worriedly but before she even lifted a finger a car horn from outside stopped her.

"That must be Hatori! He arrived just on time!" Tohru exclaimed after looking at the clock. "Can you bring your bag to the trunk Kyo? I'll take care of mine!" Tohru asks sweetly.

"Su-sure" Kyo stutters still a little dazed from the huge bag and from thinking about how he was going to carry all of these bags to the camping site.

Kyo opened the front door to see a waiting Kisa.

"Hi Kyo! Are you ready for the trip?" Kisa asks politely.

"Sure am runt, Tohru's in the kitchen by the way" Kyo greeted back.

"Oh thanks" Kisa says back with a slight blush.

"Hi Kisa! Sorry I can't give you a hug right now, this bag is really heavy" Tohru says in a strained voice to Kisa.

"Do you need any help Tohru?" Kisa asks worriedly when she sees Tohru dragging her giant bag to Hatori's car.

"I was just about to ask the same thing" Hatori comments when Tohru comes out of the front door dragging her bag across the ground.

"Don't worry you two I-I'm fine" Tohru again manages to get out through clenched teeth.

Meanwhile Kyo had just put his bag in the trunk and was headed off to get the food bags. When he turned around he saw that Tohru was already at the car and it looked like she had it so Kyo just went on his way but we can't forget how Hiro sees things.

"What a shame, Kyo only cares about taking care of his own things than helping Tohru with hers. I simply can't stand ignorant people" Hiro comments loud enough for Kyo to hear while shaking his head in mock disgust.

" You little brat! She's fine!" Kyo snaps back.

"Can't you take a hint you stupid cat? She's obviously struggling. I can tell she can't lift that bag and I'm a child" Hiro retorts calmly while leaning against the car.

Kisa was standing by the car as well and couldn't help but giggle at Kyo's face which was as red as a tomato's with rage. Hearing Kisa's laugh only led to infuriate Kyo more.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP HIRO!!! Look, the bag's already in the trunk!" Kyo madly points at Tohru who had since put the bag in the trunk and was watching the argument with wide eyes.

"I don't know why you're still arguing with me, we're going to be late." Hiro responded while pointing to the clock on the car's dashboard. "I thought you would've acted like the strongerperson in this argument by not arguing with a child but looks like I was wrong." Hiro sighed and rolled his eyes while secretly laughing hysterically in his head at how the cat was reacting.

"AHHHHH!!!! You little--" Kyo was silenced by Yuki throwing a sleeping bag at his back.

"Don't talk anymore and just go. All of your yelling is giving me a headache." Yuki calls from the main doorway with a slight smirk on his face.

Kyo was lying face-down on the ground since the impact from the sleeping bag made him fall but before he could say anything Tohru was by his side.

"Please don't yell anymore Kyo! We really are going to be late, see the sun is about to go down" Tohru pleads while kneeling in front of Kyo.

"…Fine" Kyo grumbles as he gets up to go get the bags that were still in the house.

Kyo grabbed the bags rather roughly and stormed back to car, throwing them in the trunk literally throwing, and then slamming the passenger door open angrily as he got in.

"_Poor Kyo, I hope he'll cheer up soon…" _Tohru thinks sadly before waving to Yuki and Shigure.

"Bye Yuki! Bye Shigure! Don't forget to heat up the dinner's I made you in the refrigerator!"

"Bye Tohru, have fun!" they both call out simultaneously from the door.

And with that Tohru sits down next to Kisa in the backseat and buckled her seatbelt.

"Ok, let's go!" Tohru says cheerily as Hatori pulls out of the driveway.

_**And the adventure begins…**_

**A/N: Ok so this is the end of chapter two. don't forget to review and tell me how you liked the whole getting ready scene. I wasn't sure if I stretched it out too long… See you in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

**[a/n: Hello my readers! I have finally written chapter three! Sorry it took so long but the week I posted the first two chapters I was on vacation from school and now I'm back so…yeah… anyways let the story begin! Don't forget to comment and why are you still reading this, on with the story you fools!…]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters and I REGRET NOTHING!!!**

**Chapter 3: The Arrival**

"Okay, you guys sure you have everything?" Hatori called from the car.

"Yes, thank you so much for driving us Hatori!" Tohru called back.

"No problem besides its not like Shigure would drive you… I'll pick you guys up in two days ok?" Hatori says while driving away.

"Okay guys, let's find a place to set up!" Tohru declares triumphantly.

"Where do you have in mind oh fearless leader?" Hiro asks sarcastically.

"Well…uhh… what about…"

"That's what I thought, give me the map" Hiro snatches the map out of her hands before she could even realize what he asked.

"Okay…about a mile west of here there's an area that's set up for camping lets go" Hiro states while picking up his bag.

"Wait wait wait a _mile?? _Are you sure there isn't anywhere closer?" Kyo sighs while looking at the heavy bags he'd have to carry.

"Yes Kyo a mile, you do know what a mile is right?" Hiro asks condescendingly.

"YES YOU LITTLE…" Kyo stopped himself and just picked up as many bags that he could.

"_Do it for Tohru…Do it for Tohru…" _Kyo kept repeating in his head.

"I'm so proud of you Kyo! Containing your anger like that your such a great person!" Tohru whispered in his ear when the others were walking a little ways ahead of them which was then accompanied by a peck on the cheek.

"_See?"_ Kyo's conscious mocked.

* * *

_Almost there……._

"Hiro…are you sure… these directions… are right" Kyo asked, panting from the weight of all the bags.

"Yes you stupid cat, what don't you trust me?" Hiro asks innocently.

"Hell no!" Kyo growls back.

Hiro just rolls his eyes and continues to lead the group on.

Meanwhile Tohru is viewing all of the scenery around her with wide eyes.

"_Wow! Look at all of the pretty trees and that bird! Uuuaaahhh, the sun looks so pretty here! Ooooo a squirrel! And that--"_

Tohru stopped her thoughts and steps cold as she looked straight into the eyes of…_ something_. Was it a human? Tohru couldn't even think about it, only stare. The 'it' realized what was going on and the eyes turned away. Tohru could barely hear the footsteps of the thing as she still stared at the spot.

While Tohru was frozen solid Kyo just started to notice an absence of the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Tohru? What's wrong? Tohru?" Kyo asked repeatedly when he turned around to see where she went. He discovered her rooted to a spot by the edge of the path they were following, her eyes looking like she had seen the most horrifying thing in the world. Kisa and Hiro had turned around too when they heard Kyo shouting out.

"Tohru?..." Kisa calls out worriedly as she makes her way to her.

"Wake up you stupid woman! We're wasting time with you just standing there!" Hiro snorted with a slight undertone of concern.

Tohru just remained stock still in the same spot like she hadn't even heard anyone. Her eyes stayed focused and her head was still blank except for the image of those eyes forever burned into her head. Those cold, hate-filled, pitiless eyes. Who did they belong too?

"_The eyes…_" Tohru thought still in a daze.

"Tohru!!" Kyo yelled while slightly shaking her.

"_What happened?!"_

_--------They Have Arrived------------------_

"Hey I think she's waking up! Tohru? Do you feel better now Tohru?" Kyo asked the slowly awakening Tohru.

"Uhh…what? Yes, wait, what happened?" Tohru responded frantically.

"_Where am I?"_ Tohru thought to herself as she took in her new surroundings since she realized when she woke up that they weren't on the trail anymore or at least she wasn't walking. She guessed they were at the campsite because everyone was sitting down (all eyes on her by the way), the group's bags were stacked-dumped- a little ways off from the four and she noticed that the area they were at was cleared out.

"What happened? What's going on?" Tohru asks again, now sitting up in a rush.

"Calm down Tohru! We're at the camping site, you spaced out so I carried you the rest of the way, are you okay now?" Kyo asked with worry in his eyes.

"Yes…yes wait what do you mean I spaced out?" Tohru asks still a little panicked.

"Well…I think you saw something that freaked you out then…then you just stood in the same place for a while just staring in one direction 'till I picked you up. It was really creepy…" Kyo shuddered just thinking about it.

"I-I don't remember any of that…" Tohru says more to herself than the others.

"_I can't believe I spaced out! I don't even remember it…What did I see that was so bad I can't even picture it in my head anymore?" _Tohru thought absentmindedly.

"Tohru! Did you black out again? Maybe we should head back…" Kyo asks a little angrily after calling her name for a couple of minutes.

"Huh? No no no! I'm okay I was just taking in all of the stuff that you told me, I'm fine really!" Tohru says frantically, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Are you sure Tohru? I…I don't want you to get hurt…" Kisa says timidly.

"No, really I'm fine! Now…let's set up the tent, okay?" Tohru says trying to change the subject.

"Tohru why don't you and Kisa go look for some fire wood? Me and Hiro will set up the tent." Kyo told Tohru while giving her two bags to collect the wood.

"What he means to say, Tohru, is that he doesn't want the tent to fall on us while we're sleeping which would be the most likely outcome if you were to set it up. I'm sure I'll do a better job with this idiots help over yours" Hiro stated bluntly while looking over the tent set-up instructions.

"Shut up Hiro! That's not why Tohru, it's just…uhhh… you shouldn't be stressing out over the tent and instructions because your…uhh…brain is still repairing itself, okay?" Kyo stuttered nervously because the truth was that Hiro was right. There's no way Tohru would be able to set up that tent correctly, even Kisa knew that.**(a/n: yeah I know she lived in the woods for like a week in a tent that she made but lets just pretend that never happened and Tohru never used a tent before in her life, okay? Do as Hatori's mystical hypnosis powers command!) **

"Ummm…okay!" Tohru responds in a confused tone. "Come on Kisa! Let's go get the firewood!"

"Okay Tohru…" Kisa says while following Tohru into the woods.

"Nice save but your still an idiot for not even telling her the truth, I hate people who make up lies just to please others, it makes me sick…" Hiro comments while moving to a tree stump. "Well let's get started"

Kyo just responds with an evil scowl on his face and a cold should towards the little brat telling him everything he does wrong.

The two girls begin their search for firewood as the others (try) to set up the tent. Yes there was only one tent since one was all they could find. The Sohma's weren't big campers and it was too late to buy a new one.

"That's not right you stupid cat! It says connect '_Rod A_' to _'Rod B'_ and that's '_Rod C'_. Why can't you just follow the simple instructions? We would have been better off having Tohru do this…" Hiro comments from his 'observation post' a.k.a the tree stump from before.

"Aaarrrggghhh!!! They all look the same! Why don't you help since you care so damn much?" Kyo growled.

"Then who would read the directions?" Hiro asked.

"I would!" Kyo yelled.

"I see so you would leave me, a simple child, to set up this complicated shelter for four people to live in instead of manning up and doing it yourself? Sure that makes sense…" Hiro stated nonchalantly.

"Ye-n-y-nn-no *sigh* just keep reading the instructions…" Kyo responded, defeated.

"That's what I--" Hiro started.

"_What was that?..."_

Hiro could've sworn he heard something from behind. Like footsteps. He rose from the stump and was right. He had indeed heard something but what he saw really made him wish he had never heard anything at all. It was…

Akito

"Hello Hiro…"

-----------Bonus insert thing that I didn't know where to put so review and tell me where I should put if or if I should just get rid of it------------

Meanwhile Tohru and Kisa had just about filled the bags they had for the firewood.

"This is great! We're going to have a huge fire all night long! Great job Kisa!" Tohru raved while dragging her bag behind her.

"Thanks Tohru…You did a great job too!" Kisa compliments back with a shy grin.

"You're so cute Kisa!" Tohru says with a grin on her face too.

_"I can't believe we collected so much wood! Hiro will love it and Tohru loves it so Kyo will too! This is so much fun I just--_" Kisa's train of thought was halted when she heard some noise to her right. She turned and looked right into the eyes of someone who she didn't plan on seeing in a long time.

Akito.

Kisa stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the person who had caused her and her loved one's so much pain. The person whose eyes were so cold and demonic that she couldn't figure out why she was still looking into them. Akito must've done so on purpose because she smiled a slow, sick smile when she had the others eye contact. Akito held up a finger to her mouth as a sign to be quiet. Her eyes seemed to say "_We don't want to hurt Tohru, right?" _

Kisa shook her head slowly, frozen with a combination of fear and pure hatred. She just barely heard her evil chuckle from Akito's position several feet back.

"Kisa? What's wrong?" Tohru called a little ways up ahead.

Kisa forced herself to look away and turned to Tohru.

"I-I'll be right there Tohru!" Kisa called back.

With one final look at Akito she tried to communicate as best as she could an easy message.

'**Stay Away'**

The sound of leaves signaled Akito's leave.

"_Must protect Tohru…she's all we have…"_ Kisa thought angrily.

"Kisa!" Tohru called out again.

"Coming Tohru!" Kisa hurried over to Tohru and they continued their collecting.

"_Enjoy your peace while you can Kisa, its running out"_ The dark figure in the shadows thought sinisterly. _"This will be fun…"_

**End of Chapter 3!**

**A/N: So how was it?? Nice cliffhanger eh? Well Akito's here (dum dum dummm!) and sorry for those of you who don't know the whole Akitos real gender thing, I just ruined the manga for you, many apologies!!! Okay so don't forget to R&R, tis all I have in this world (not really but its still nice…)**

**Ok see you in chapter 4!**


	4. I'm Terribly Sorry

In which I say good-bye

If you just started reading this story and really liked it then I'm glad but I can't continue it anymore. Any form of a plot has left my head and I might start it again but there are no guarantees. If you are interested in adopting this story, send me a message and we can go from there. Again I am extremely sorry but if I tried to continue it, it would just be crap. I intend to leave it up for a couple of weeks before I delete it in case someone does want it.

If it's any consolation, I hate myself that I did this. *weeps*

~DeathDeparture


End file.
